


Last Day of Training Camp

by stringofgrace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And there might be something that you weren't really expecting, But since some of you are super smart, F/M, I don't really know - Freeform, I legit don't know the other names of Fukurodani's members, I think some of you might understand, Like, know it from the beginning, so meh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stringofgrace/pseuds/stringofgrace
Summary: It's the last day and the last match of the summer training camp. But what's happening at the owls' side?





	Last Day of Training Camp

**Author's Note:**

> So I may or may not be rewatching Haikyuu Season 2 for the nth time and I just had this sudden idea when watching that episodes 10-11. so, enjoy! :)

_Eh? A spike miss?_

 

You were watching Karasuno and Fukurodani's last match at the last day of the away game. You were supposed to be watching over Nekoma as their manager but you couldn't miss the opportunity to watch the former fallen rivals evolve.

 

Plus, it gave you an excuse to watch your boyfriend so win-win, right?

 

The practice match was a tough one with both teams fighting their all and Karasuno honing their new weapons. But when they both reached 19 points, it seemed like pressure was piling on Fukurodani's ace. After the serve miss, now it was a spike miss.

 

_With Bokuto, these two misses can only mean one thing._

 

"Akaashi."

 

_Oh no. Here it is._

 

"Don't toss to me anymore!"

 

_Bokuto's_ _emo mode._

 

"All right."

 

"Huh?"

 

"Then please calm down in the time that I am not tossing to you."

 

Bokuto's face was priceless. He looked like a child that was told that Santa isn't real.  You tried to hold in your laughs but his blank expression watching over his team made you laugh out loud, catching the attention of your captain.

 

"Ne, Koneko-chan, is it really okay for you to laugh at Bokuto like that?" Kuroo asked.

 

You just waved him off with a smile. "It's alright. Akaashi-kun will take care of it. Besides, isn't he kinda funny to look at?"

 

The captain sat down next to you and watched the match. "You know, you're right. No matter how many times I've seen it, Bokuto's emo mode never ceases to amaze and entertain me."

 

"It's a part of him that annoy others but I think it's honest. I like how he's not afraid to show his emotions to others."

 

"Stop with the sweet talk, Koneko-chan. You're just buttering him up."

 

You stuck out your tongue at him."Shut up, Captain."

 

The said captain just chuckled before patting your head. Yaku stepped out of the court, signaling to Kuroo that it was his turn. You hand the libero a water bottle and he smiled appreciatively. Hearing that it was match point for Fukurodani, you brought back your attention to the match just in time to see the tall blonde middle blocker from Karasuno completely shut out one of the owl's spikes.

 

_The crows really are evolving. They're evolving so fast it's a bit scary._

 

Karasuno's number 3 pulled off a regular overhand serve which was easily recieved by Fukurodani's libero. Akaashi kept on glancing at Bokuto who seemed a bit restless.

 

_Ah, it must be time. Good luck Akaashi-kun._

 

True enough, the ball was tossed to Bokuto whose straight passed through Karasuno's 9 and 11. You saw Akaashi smirk at the middle blocker who looked surprised at the sudden mood change. The whistle blew, declaring Fukurodani as the winner.

 

_Well, there's only one thing left to do._

 

You stood up, glancing at Kuroo who nodded in return, and started walking towards Yukie, one of the owl's managers.

 

"You know what to do, right?” she whispered. You simply nodded your head in response.

 

"Whoo! Ace!", Sakurai started.

 

"You're so cool!" #7 continued.

 

"Nothing beats the ace in the end." Komi said.

 

"Birds of prey! Your hair's like a great horned owl!" The two managers shouted.

 

_I guess that's my cue._

 

"You really are amazing Koutarou! You're truly the best spiker!" you exclaimed.

 

You all watched as Bokuto chuckled and his chuckles turned into a full laugh.

 

"I'm the best after all!" Bokuto stated with his hands up in the air. "Hey hey hey!"

 

Akaashi walked off the court and stood next to you. "(y/n)-san, I really don't know how you do it."

 

"Do what, Akaashi-kun?"

 

He looked at Bokuto who was now approaching him. "Deal with him."

 

You smiled and watched as Bokuto kept hitting the setter's back. "Aren't I awesome, Akaashi?" he asked.

 

"For sure, Bokuto-san." replied the setter. You kept on giggling besides the two managers. Your giggles reached the spiker's ears that then looked in your direction.

 

"(n/n)-chan! You watched me right? You saw my last spike? I'm so amazing, aren't I?" he spoke while holding your hands and staring into your eyes.

 

You smiled warmly at your boyfriend, staring into his golden eyes. "Of course I did! I watched the best spiker of Fukurodani spike the winning point in this match. I saw my amazing boyfriend spike a straight that went past two blockers."

 

Bokuto's eyes went wide at your words and he quickly brought you into his arms, hugging you tightly. You blushed started hitting the spiker's back.

 

"Koutarou, there are many people watching." you tried to reason.

 

"I don't care." he replied.

 

You looked around the team for someone to help you but all you saw were the amused faces of the members. Luckily, you saw Nekoma’s captain waving you back.

 

"Kou, cap's calling me. I have to get back to my team."

 

His hair drooped down slightly, amusing you for a second before he let you go.

_Damn it, I hate leaving him like this._

 

"See you later, my amazing spiker. I love you.” you whispered in his ear. His cheeks turned red, his hair stood up again and you could hear the other members of the team tease him.

 

"What dirty thing did you say to him, Koneko-chan?" Kuroo asked as soon as you reached him.

 

You pouted before answering. "I didn't say anything dirty to him, nii-chan. I'm not like you."

 

Your brother chuckled. "Well that is true. You are the kinder twin. And stop calling me nii-chan, I'm just a few minutes older."

 

You stuck out your tongue playfully. "Whatever you say, nii-chan."

 

"Why you little-"

 

"I LOVE YOU TOO (N/N)-CHAN!"

 

You turned a bright red, laughs of all teams now filling the air.

 

"Koneko-chan, your boyfriend's an idiot."

 

“I know, nii-chan. I know.”

 

“You know that you’re dating an idiot?”

 

"He's my idiot, so deal with it. You wouldn't want to keep insulting your future brother-in-law."

 

"Excuse me, my future WHAT?"


End file.
